1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optometry apparatus that presents an examination target for visual function inspection.
2. Related Art
A known optometry apparatus includes a target plate, a light source such as a halogen lamp for illuminating the target plate, a beam splitter disposed at an angle, and a concave mirror (see JP-A-06-197867, for example). In this optometry apparatus, a target light flux from the target plate illuminated by the light source is guided via the beam splitter and the concave mirror to the examinee's eye. Thus, the examination target is presented to the examinee's eye. The apparatus includes a protection cover on the front face of the housing. The protection cover has a presentation window with a transparent plate. The target light flux is output toward the examinee's eye through the transparent plate of the presentation window.